1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to breathing apparatuses, such as a self-contained breathing apparatus and system, and in particular to an indicator arrangement, regulator release button, and breathing apparatus where the regulator is detachable from a facemask in the breathing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of firefighting, rescue operations, underwater activities, and other activities that occur in dangerous or specific environments, a breathing apparatus is often required in order to permit a person to safely and continually breathe. Accordingly, such a person will don and utilize a breathing apparatus, such as a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA), in a variety of contaminated or other irrespirable environments or conditions.
As is known, a self-contained breathing apparatus often includes a frame that securely holds and supports one or more air tanks, and each air tank includes at least one air hose that supplies air or oxygen to the user. In particular, the air hose provides fluid communication between the air tank and the user through a pressure regulator, which regulates the pressure and flow of air or oxygen to the user. The frame and air tank are removably attachable to the user using some connection arrangement, such as a harness, shoulder straps, or the like. Further, in certain environments, such as in a firefighting incident, the user will wear a full facemask that substantially covers the user's face area. The regulator is attached or attachable to a lower portion of such a facemask.
In many cases, a firefighter (or other user of the breathing apparatus) when situated away from the dangerous or irrespirable environment, will desire to remove the regulator and breathe fresh air. Therefore, the regulator can be detachable from the facemask using one or more actuatable buttons that permit quick and easy removal of the regulator. Accordingly, and when desired, the user can simply press the buttons and manipulate the regulator such that it is detached from the facemask.
In the firefighting field, as well as in connection with other dangerous activities, there are certain standards and regulations that require the use of a personal alert safety system (PASS) that automatically activates an alarm or other indicator if the user becomes incapacitated or is not moving for a specified period of time. For example, a flashing light or other indicator will activate so that others in the environment can assist the incapacitated or immobile user. As is known, the indicator (alarm) light is normally situated on the user's SCBA, such as on a connection arrangement that facilitates attachment of the frame (and air tank) to the user. However, such positioning can often lead to the user inadvertently blocking his or her indicator based upon movement, activity, arm positioning, or other similar condition. If the other users in the area cannot see the flashing indicator light, they would not know which user's alarm had been activated.
In most environments where a breathing apparatus is utilized, communication between users or between the user and a remotely-situated controller or person is paramount. For example, a remotely-situated person, such as a commander at the scene of a fire incident, may need to quickly communicate with all firefighters in a certain area, and require that they evacuate or move to a different location. While certain breathing apparatuses facilitate such communication through a display on the facemask, this display may become non-functional or depending upon its location, otherwise obscured. Similarly, certain breathing apparatuses and systems do not include such a facemask display, and rely upon other communication devices and arrangements to facilitate wireless communication between users and/or control personnel.
As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,826, certain lights can be used in connection with a regulator in a self-contained breathing apparatus. However, there remains a need in the field of firefighting and other similar activities that require the use of a breathing apparatus for additional and enhanced safety features and beneficial communication functionality.